The Warriors Call: Volume I
Prerequirements *Must be a level 100 Fighter *Must be level 5 of one Ascension class *Must have completed the City Timeline Got removed with LU105 **The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Archtype line up to Kaedrin's Fate **The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Archtype line up to Your Eternal Reward *Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - Mythical not needed and the Epic Repercussions doesn't matter Got removed with LU105 *Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline Requirements *The Symbol in the Flesh *Gymy Language (from Shattered Seas Timeline) *You must be a level 100 Artisan Starting the Quest Visit each of the following locations. If you can't find the first location, you are still missing a pre-requisite. NOTE: Each zone in is a square looking door on the ground. #Mysterious Cache at in Butcherblock Mountains ## This is by the Estate of Unrest, to the left of it actually after crossing the bridge up to Unrest. ## Click all items in there (going in a clockwise direction, starting from the left): ##* Chest, Flour, Scroll on floor, Vase of scrolls on table #Mysterious Training Room in Great Divide: ## This is inside the Tizmak Caves. Entrance at ) ## Going to the West inside the caves, and heading down as deep as possible ## Click all items in there: ##* Weapon rack, Training dummy, Chest (opens when clicked), Bookshelf (you MUST know the Gymy language from AoM to get this step #Mysterious Armory in Phantom Sea: ## This is in Ghorkaal, by the inlet water, close to the mountain, by a tree ## Click all items in instance: ##* Armor on table, Weapon rack (2nd to the left of armor), Stove, Chest (left of stove) #The Keep - The Withered Lands: ## You will see an NPC, and after a conversation, he will give you a book which will be placed in your bags. ##Read the book to start the quest. Steps #'Collect the Triumph from Norrath' #Note: all heroics below are soloable with/out merc and 30k-60k potency ##'Triumph of Strength' - Travel dark, it twists and turns. Many coils descend, to this battle yearns. Twice the count of arms, minus one will place. Great strength is needed here, to break of its embrace. ### Go to Thalumbra, and enter Kralet Penumbra: Tepid Depths (Heroic) ### Clear the zone and the last boss Mwrar ### Find a chest in the waters below: ###* Possible Locations: or ##'Triumph of Power' - Crossing over, trespassing in the past. Sanctuary for some, for others aghast. ratios outweigh you, fear is in the rumble. Though time has had its shot, power stays the crumble. ### Travel to: Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Heroic) ###* After killing the last boss, Gangel, the Resurrected, fly under the platform and behind a column is where the chest will be. ##'Triumph of Focus' - Burning fires, ever were ones changed. Minds burn bright, yet they remain deranged. Buried is the locale, lurking in the dark. Appearing without blood, their focus ever stark. ### Travel to: Maldura: District of Ash (Heroic) #### You will need to kill all bosses. #### - chest in lower level near the Magma Walkers (in the Warsmith's Lifeblood) ##'Triumph of Presence' - Endless vistas, emerges another world. Ragged flags, in anger planted, disdainfully unfurled. The terrains edge is sharp, its waters ever cold. Terror strikes the vermin heart, a presence to behold. ### Travel to: Wurmbone's End (Heroic) ###* In Jarsath Wastes, talk to the dwarf at the Globe on the Docks, he can teleport you to "Wurmbone Cleft". ### Enter the first option for Wurmbone's End (NOTE: it does NOT say "Heroic" next to it) ### Once inside Wurmbone's End, clear the zone as usual (the chests are not clickable until you do) ### Head back into the tunnels to the last circular area with the obelisks around it. You see the steps heading up, and just to the right of that is a small tunnel. Head down that tunnel to ##'Triumph of Rage' - Vines grow wild, covering walls, ground, and towers. Common fear for lurkers here, impulses are to cower. Empires ascend and spill, but none defeats its clock. Thieves angle, from outward doors. Rage answers the knock. ### Travel to: Castle Highhold: Thresinet's Den (Heroic) ###* take the Globe to the "Far Seas Distillery", and it's just a short flight up. ###* the zones are in the back of Castle Highhold, take the sewer pipe at the back ### Once again, clear the zone. You may need help on the last Epic x2 boss, but it's not too difficult. ### Once the zone is clear, the chest is clickable at ### Note: The named is soloable but difficult,so try to use a strong 1 shot move like ether assassin to beat it. ##'Triumph of Mastery' - Gliding over ancient floors, hiding behind ancient doors. Hooded menaces attack, quickened strikes at darkened backs. Callers from a distance place, slaves for power, lives defaced. Ravaged by unseen veracity, terror is this master's mastery. * Note: You will need a Shadebark near the end of the quest! ###Travel to: Ssraeshza Temple: Inner Sanctum (Heroic) ###*Take the Globe to The Phantom Sea ###After clearing the zone, the chest will be under the stairs at #Return to the Withered Lands and speak to the Guardian in The Keep - The Withered Lands: . After speaking to the Guardian, you will now have access to the doors behind him, and access to the Quartermaster. Speak to him. #create A Special Brew: ##'Flask of Everchurning Water' ###Take the wizard spires/portal, and head to Tenebrous Tangle ###You will need to capture 5 "a delicious fly" carcasses (A Fly Carcass) ###*''Note: group update. These flies are on the little tiny islands (not the major ones) so you'll have to fly around a bit. They will re-spawn after a bit in case you can't find more. It's a chest drop so they have to con (level 100) , , , , '' ###Once you have the carcasses, go to the merchant at the bottom by the waterfall, Minyo Viridis (at ). In addition to the fly carcasses, you will need to buy "A Chilled Flask". ###Now, head up to the pool under the waterfall, and click on the waterfall itself to fill the flask. ##'Devouring Yeast' ###Head to Butcherblock Mountains, and on into Kaladim ###The yeast is in a transparent jug of sorts, by the gnoll kitchen at ##'Unbelievably Sweet Sugar' ###Head to the Fractured Hive (Heroic) (off Vesspyr Isles) and clear the zone. ###Talk to the caged queen at the end and she will give you some jelly. ###Take the jelly back to the Keep. Use the mixing bowl on a table in the kitchen to refine it into the Unbelievably Sweet Sugar (LOC: ). ##'Dark Barley' -> Halcyon Malt ###Head to Thalumbra, and click a bush of barley at This spawns Dark Thresher, a level 107 ^^^. Kill it: Be ready for "fears and power drains" - update from chest is available for everyone in group. ###*''Note:This step may require a group, or at least a good healer-tank duo.'' ###Once you loot the Barley, take it to The Keep ###Use the smoke stack / steam valve at in between the barrels (close to the table with bowl for the Sugars) to turn it into the Halcyon Malt ##Once you mixed the Barley into Malt, and the Jelly into Sugar, it's time to talk to the Quartermaster. He will give you a recipe for Golden Peaks Ale. Scribe this recipe, it's in your bags. Oddly enough, this scribes as Everchurning Golden Ale. ##Head over to the Brewery ( ) and mix up the brew! ##*Additional Ingredients: ##**Shadebark ##**Golden Peaks Hops (purchased from froglock by the brewery) ##Speak to the Quartermaster to finish the dialogs. ###The Quartermaster asks you to speak to the Captain in the room to the East ###The Captain has a drink and sends you back to the Quartermaster. ###After some dialog, the Quartermaster exchanges your Crested Mistmoore Shield for the Towershield of the Protetors to finish the Quest. ###*''Note: Crested Mistmoore Shield is from The Symbol in the Flesh Heritage Quest'' ###*''Note: You MUST have this shield in your bags! If you've placed it in your house, unmount it and get it back in your bags. If you've destroyed it, you can buy another from the Shady Swashbuckler at the Nek Forest Dock.'' Rewards *Towershield of the Protectors - for Plate Tanks *Fist of the Protectors - for Brawlers *Protector's Bauble *At least Credits